


Rules are meant to be broken

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: And Grell it's ready to test William's resistance.Just a silly idea.





	Rules are meant to be broken

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and my first smut on english, so please be patient with me.
> 
> I tend to wonder how William would “react", being married. He tends to hide his emotions but I feel that being married would make a bit of a difference and that he would end enjoying himself in bed with Grell and actually be more talkative and open with his feelings.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

From his desk, a few chairs away, William T. Spears could hear the soft groans of his “wife".

Grell Sutcliff seemed to have problems with his paperwork.

“I don't even know how to start! I don't know how William can do something like this every day! It's so damn boring!"

“Perhaps if you start putting the paper on your typewriter..." William stood behind the redhead, placing a hand on his desk. “instead of just complain, then you will finish quickly and go home".

“Alright, alright..." Grell groaned, looking around for a sheet of paper. The stack was a bit far from his reach, so he ended with half of his body all over his desk.

William sighed in annoyance, looking around while waiting for Grell to reach the stack of paper. The green orbs of the reaper stopped focusing on everything and everyone else and as soon as they noticed the little rear of the redhead, shaking in the air while its owner was mumbling and complaining.

He knew that movement perfectly well.

_No underwear._

“Here..." Grell returned to his seat, turning a little to a side and “accidentally" exposing a bit of his pale and slender neck, to show William the sheet of paper. “Paper".

“Now..." _how absurd! Leaving home with no underwear_! “Put it on the typewriter".

Grell quickly nodded and while his lover was turning around to face the mentioned office equipment, William T. Spears briefly noticed a little red mark in the back of his neck, before disappearing again behind all his red hair.

_So... his skin didn't healed yet._

“You are supposed to write the name of the human. Birthdate, death date, reason of death and the status of collected".

 “Alright. Charles E... E... stupid e! The “e" isn't working, Will. Can you fix it, please?"

“Honestly, it's so simple. Look..."

William inclined himself a bit to reach the typewriter and Grell did the same, exposing a bit more of his neck with the movement.

The red mark was now visible and the smell of his sweet perfume, even more noticeable.

_I seriously kissed him that hard?_

_That wasn't precisely a kiss. I was sucking his long... neck..._

“Will… stop! You're ruining it by pressing the E so many times! Now I have to start again, argh!" “What's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright, darling?" Grell asked and as soon as William noticed what was he doing and the worried face of his lover, a few inches away from his.

Those lips. Those sweet and pink lips.

What?...

“You don't have fever, but you are blushing. How odd" Grell arched one eyebrow, feeling the forehead of his husband with the back of one of his hands. “Maybe I should go for those forensic nerdies and..."

_But no sex at work, William T. Spears. Specially not at work..._

_No underwear..._

_He did it on purpose to just get laid!_

_Still..._

“Darling, you're starting to worry me. You aren't usually this quiet or... this warm now". Grell raised his other eyebrow. “Are you sweating too? You must be really sick! Wait on here, I will go and ask Othello if..."

But whatever he was about to say, was cut by a strong hand holding one of his and guiding him throught the hallways, locking them up inside of an empty office.

“William! What on earth is wrong with you!?"

The elder reaper didn't reply and instead picked him up and threw him over the couch and cushions, placing himself at top of his body.

“You thought that I wouldn't notice, right? Acting like your first time doing paperwork and coming to the office with no underwear".

“Wait... what? That's not true! I forgot it, ok? I was so sleepy and woke up so late... I put the pants on and noticed it once I reached the main doors. I remember your stupid rule about no sex in the office and..."

But Grell stopped talking and as soon as William brushed his crotch with the palm of one of his hands. His pants were always tight, so the redhead reaper couldn't help but moan at the sudden movement of his husband.

“And you had to shake that pretty little ass, all over my face..."

With every word, William rubbed faster and harder, making Grell moan louder.

”And you had to show me all the kisses and bites that I left on the back of your neck, the night before, right?

“Ahh! I didn't... do such thing! I'm... I'm innocent!" Grell replied, raising his hips a little, to keep the delicious friction with the palm of Will's hand.

“And you had to wear that sweet perfume that it drives me mad... right?"

“I'm a good wife! I respect... ahh! the rule of no... sex ahh! in the office! You're the one... that it's still... ahh! horny!"

“Honestly". William murmured against the redhead's ear, while undoing the buttons of his thight pants with the same hand he was rubbing with. “I'm not horny. I will just give you a lesson..."

 “Will, no!" Grell jumped and kicked, as soon as William held his half erect member in his hand and squeezed. “Ahh... I'm... I didn't do anything!"

“Overtime again. Honestly... what am I going to do with you?" William murmured, softly biting Grell's earlobe while pumping his cock. “You aren't going home early today, Mrs. Spears. And you will finish your paperwork. No excuses".

“Ahh... Will... but..."

Grell yelped as he felt a hard bite on his neck.

“I said no _buts_ ". William moved so that he could face his wife and give him a severe glare. Grell's hands brought William's face closer for a kiss, obediently parting his lips as soon as his tongue begged for entrance.

The hands of William roamed all over his body, stopping on his chest to unfast his vest and rub his nipples with his tumbs.

“Will..." Grell murmured, eyes closed and completely lost in the sensations, while his husband trailed kisses from his lips to his jaw and neck, reaching his nipples over his shirt, sucking and licking. “Hmm... yes! You feel so good..." he mewed, grabbing a fistful of Will's hair and pulling. “Please... Will..."

The elder reaper stopped sucking his now erect nipples and continued to leave tiny kisses, finally descending where he needed him most.

“William, honey!" Grell yelled and as soon as William licked the salty member, now wet with precum. William smiled devilishy at the hot mess that was his “wife" in that couch. “Don't tease! Just... suck me already!"

“You teased me enough. I guess that I can return the favor" William murmured softly, moving as down as the couch let him, yanking Grell's pants down with his hands and a little help from the redhead by raising his hips a bit, softly licking Grell's testicles, moving his tongue up and down.

“Ah! Will... please... darling... suck... me!"

Playing with his balls with one hand and his tongue, and rubbing his cock with the other, William moved to a comfortable position and took his wife's cock entirely into his mouth.

“Yes! Yes! Suck me hard! Make me yours, darling!"

William hummed softly and the vibration around his cock made Grell shiver and hold one of the cushions, crushing it with his fingers.

“William, honey... yes... you're so good..." Grell mumbled and moaned, as soon as he felt the free hand of William, playing again with his balls. “I... want you!"

William's tongue caressed his member from top to bottom, softly biting and marking his skin.

“Fuck... you feel so good". Grell moaned, biting one of his hands now closed into fists, drawing blood. “Fuck me, darling. Fuck me harder!"

Before William could even reply, Grell got a hold of one of his hands, taking one finger into his mouth and sucking as hard as his husband sucked his cock.

Eyes locked into each other, both sucked and moaned, completely lost in the lust of their acts.

”I'm... hmm... ready"...

William nodded standing up and admiring the sight of his sweaty wife, trying to regain his breath and his hard cock glistening with sweat and precum, twitching with the cool air.

“Turn around and spread your legs".

“Yes, darling..."

Grell quickly stood up, bending over the couch and placing his hands over his buttocks, spreading them and showing his anus.

“It looks red still. Wondering if it's as tight as last night"

“It should be... stretched alr... Ahhh!"

Grell yelled and jumped slightly, once William shoved one of his fingers inside. 

“How it feels? Tell me..."

“Really good... darling. Ahh! Really good!"

Will twisted his finger a little, searching for the prostate of his wife. Grell moaned harder, holding his cock in one hand, rubbing himself a little, placing the other in the back of the couch for support.

“You're just a bit tight..." William murmured panting.

“You screwed me so good... last night. It felt... ah! Incredible ah!"

Grell moaned, throwing his head back, as William pushed his finger in and out.

“Please... honey... just come inside. I want you now! Please!

William nodded again, taking his finger out and unfastening his pants, yanking them down along with his underwear, spitting on his hands and coating himself with his own saliva.

“Stay still... good..." William moaned, rubbing the tip of his member on his entrance “you're so hot inside..."

“Come inside already... ah! fuck! You feel so big and hard...

“Wait till I'm completely inside". William murmured against Grell's ear, pushing himself inside with a smooth movement of his hips.

“William!" Grell threw both arms up and backwards, holding Will's head over one of his shoulders and massaging his scalp with his fingers. “Hmm... you feel delicious... I can feel you twitching inside".

The elder reaper held his wife with his hands on his thighs, rocking softly at first.

“Harder darling... harder!"

“Shh... I'm going to take my time".

William threw his head back, mostly to shake his sweaty bangs from his face. His glasses were foggy, slipping down his nose.

“Will... please, harder!"

“No, till you admit that you did all this on purpose. That you were trying to seduce me". William quickly fixed his glasses with one hand, resting his head back on Grell's shoulder, tracing the side of his neck with his tongue while slowly pushing inside and out, digging his fingers in his thighs.

“I wasn't... ah.... trying to seduce... ah... you!"

“Really?..."

The hands of William moved up to reach Grell's nipples over his shirt, twisting them with his fingers.

“Ah! No! Not there!"

 “Admit it". William licked the back of Grell's neck, kissing the hickies of the night before.

“Alright ahh!... I was teasing you! Just fuck me now!!"

* * *

Grell Sutcliff woke up startled at the sound of his clock in his nightstand.

The best dream ever for sure.

So bad that William would never break his stupid policies. His husband was already gone.

“Stupid work" yawning, Grell Sutcliff got up from bed and stared at his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Why it can't be like in my dreams?"

_Why not?_

Grell Sutcliff smiled at himself in the mirror.

“Oops! It seems that I accidentally forgot my underwear! William will have two options. Beat me up or fuck me! And I want those wonderful hickies, so he better fucks me!"

**Ta da!?**

*I will practice to write a better smut fic. Had this dream in mind and tried to write it as best as I could. Hopefully isn't that bad.


End file.
